


船ロフに売ってるらしい

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Lorgiou
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: ハロウィンに興味のない(正確には、10代の頃にケルト文化が好きだったため、ハロウィンが「コスプレして乱痴気騒ぎする日」扱いされていることを良く思っていない)せれなが、カパルのツイート( https://twitter.com/Shiki_kapal/status/924510142099419136 )を見て、思わず書いてしまった、恐ろしく頭の悪いハロウィンロルフィリです。注意1: みんなキャラクターが崩壊しています注意2: 色々捏造しています注意3: バーナムさん→フィリッパさん要素があります注意4: コナー少尉のファーストネームのカナ表記は、私の推測です





	船ロフに売ってるらしい

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】

　マイケル・バーナムは憂鬱だった。

　2時間後にU.S.S.シェンジョウはU.S.S.ディスカバリーとランデブーする。U.S.S.ディスカバリーの指揮官はあの、変態大佐だ。そう、ガブリエル・ロルカだ。ロルカの、認めたはくないがそこそこ端正な顔を思い出したマイケルは、思わずデータ・パッドをへし折りそうになった。どうして、どうしてあんな変態が、私の!!　私のジョージャウ船長の恋人なの!!!!　マイケルの両手に握られたデータ・パッドが、ばきりと嫌な音を立てる。変態大佐に会えることが余程嬉しいのだろうか、忌々しいことに、3日くらい前からずっと、マイケルの愛しのフィリッパ・ジョージャウ船長は、ふわふわと浮かれていた。クアラルンプールの名家出身のお嬢様である彼女は、元々、少しばかり……いや、かなり……もとい、相当、浮世離れしたところがあったが、この3日ほどは、今にも浮かび上がって、どこかに飛んでいってしまいそうにすら、見えた。サルーが空気を読まずに、船長、何だか嬉しそうですね、と声をかけると、彼女はその美しい顔に笑みを浮かべ、頬を赤く染めて、わかる?　と返した。その時のフィリッパの笑顔はほんとうに美しかったが、マイケルは殺意を抱いた……彼女にではない、変態大佐、ガブリエル・ロルカに、だ。私の!!!　私のジョージャウ船長にあんな表情をさせるなんて……変態大佐のくせに!!!!!　マイケルの手の中で、気の毒なデータ・パッドが真っ二つに折れた。指揮官としては優秀で、スターフリートの、最も多く勲章を授与された船長の1人であるにも関わらず、オフの時は、”このひとは一体、今までどうやって生きてきたのだろう……”と思われるほど天然な性格の持ち主あるフィリッパは、マイケルが己に向ける好意に全く気付いていなかったが、ロルカの方は察しているらしく、ことあるごとに、彼女に見せつけるような態度を取った。これ見よがしにフィリッパの腰を抱いたり、彼女のことを、フィリ、と甘い声で呼んだり……嗚呼、実に腹立たしい。変態大佐のくせに!!!!!　変態大佐のくせに!!!!!!!!!!!　マイケルは声にならない叫び声を上げ、制服越しに両の腕を掻きむしった。サレクにこの姿を見られたら、私はお前をそんな娘に育てた覚えはないぞ……と言われてしまうだろう。だが、愛しのフィリッパ・ジョージャウのこととなると、マイケルは己の感情を抑えられないでいた。マイケルの頭の中に、何故か、ヴァルカンの偉大なる哲学者、スラクのカトラが降臨し、冷静になりなさい、と説教を始める。しかし、マイケルはワープ9ほどのスピードで、彼を頭の中から追い出した。休憩時間は終わりだ。嫌でも、ブリッジへ戻り……ロルカのことでふわんふわんと浮かれているフィリッパを、見なければいけない。あの変態大佐、いつか殺す……!!!　と考えながら、マイケルは自室を後にした。

　2時間後、日本国の電車や新幹線の如く……マイケルにとっては憎々しいまでに定刻通りに、U.S.S.シェンジョウはU.S.S.ディスカバリーとランデブーした。ランデブーまでの最後の1時間は、フィリッパはふわんふわんと浮かれ、マイケルは己の、ロルカに対する殺意を隠そうとすらせず、他のブリッジクルーにとっては永遠に等しい拷問の時間であった。  
　「ロルカ大佐にご挨拶してくるわ」  
　その頬を僅かに赤く染めて、フィリッパはそう言い、船長の椅子から立ち上がると、床の上に置いた、何が入っているのかよく分からない鞄を取り、ターボリフトに向かった。ああ、かわいい。けれど、彼女にこんな表情をさせるのがあの変態大佐だと思うと、腹立たしい……!!!!!　マイケルの横で、サルーがそっと、胃の辺りを押さえた。胃を擦りながら、そういえば、船長は妙に荷物が多かったな、と、サルーは頭の片隅で思ったが、あまり気にしないことにした。おそらく、ロルカ大佐への土産物か何かだろう。そう結論づけて、サルーはどす黒い殺意を発するマイケルから、スーパーモデルの如き足取りで、離れた。

　待機室のドアが開く音に、マイケル・バーナム曰くの変態大佐こと、ガブリエル・ロルカが顔を上げると、慈愛に満ちた笑みを浮かべた、彼の愛しい愛しい恋人のフィリッパ・ジョージャウが、どこかネコ科の動物を思わせる優美な足取りで、入って来た。彼女が挨拶に……そして、それ以上のことをしに、来るのは分かっていた。だが、”これ”は一体、どう言うことなんだ。頬が熱を持つ。フィリッパは何故か、その手にモップを持ち、かわいらしいボウタイブラウスと、オレンジのベストを身に着け……そして、黒の、裾の短いスカートをはいていた。普段は制服のパンツか、長いスカートで覆われている、細く、美しい脚が、ニーソックスこそはいているものの、顕わになっている。フィリッパはロルカに近づくと、彼を見上げて、その、僅かに赤い唇を開いた。  
「ガブリエル……ハッピー・ハロウィン。お菓子といたずらと、どっちが良いかしら」  
鈴を転がすかのような声でそう言って、フィリッパは笑った。ああ、かわいい。かわいすぎる。あまりの事態に、普段の冷静さと策士ぶりはどこへ行ってしまったのか、すっかり固まってしまったロルカに近づき、その手を取って、フィリッパは、ねえ、ガブリエル、フォーチュン・クッキーを頂戴?　と強請った。この宇宙に、これだけかわいい生命体が存在して良いのだろうか。最早、語彙と言う概念すらなくしたロルカの頭の中には、かわいいと言う言葉だけが溢れていた。似合っていない?　ロルカの反応を否定的に解釈したのだろう、フィリッパは落胆した声で、そう言った。その言葉に、我に返ったロルカがフィリッパを見ると、彼女はひどく悲しそうな顔をして、彼を見上げていた。濃褐色の目が、涙で潤んでいる。その、薄い肩を掴んで、違う、とロルカが言うと、フィリッパは短い悲鳴を上げた。驚かせたことを謝罪し、その肩と腕を撫で擦って、ロルカはフィリッパに、よく似合っている、と言った。  
　「……君があまりにもかわいかったから、何も言えなかった」  
　未だ不安そうな表情をして、フィリッパは、ほんとう?　と訊ねた。その頬を指で撫で擦り、嘘でこんなことが言えるわけがないだろう、とロルカが言うと、彼女はようやく、笑顔を見せた。  
　「愛してるわ、ガブリエル」  
　フィリッパはそう言うと、背伸びをして、ロルカにキスをした。その細腰に腕を回し、華奢な身体を抱き寄せて、ロルカは彼女を、己のデスクの上に押し倒した。  
　「……お菓子」  
　拗ねたような口調で、フィリッパはそう呟いた。濃褐色の目が、デスクの上の、フォーチュン・クッキーが入れられた皿に向けられる。ロルカはくつくつと笑い、私はいたずらの方が良い、と返した。ただし、私がする側だ。大きな手が、スカートの中に侵入する。フィリッパはその頬を赤く染めて、身を捩り、かわいらしく抵抗した。  
　「ここでするのは、いや……あなたの部屋がいいわ」  
　「本当に嫌なら、もっと抵抗するだろう?」  
　あなたは意地悪ね、と言うフィリッパに口づけ、ロルカは、君が悪い、君があまりにもかわいいから、いじめたくなる、と囁いた。なあに、それ。くすくすと、優美な笑い声を上げるフィリッパの、ブラウスのリボンを解きながら、ロルカはその唇の端を、僅かに上げた。かわいいかわいい私のフィリ、君はいつまで、その余裕を保てるだろうか。そう考えながら、ロルカは、コンピューターにドアをロックするよう命じ、フィリッパの服の裾を捲り上げた。邪魔者となってしまった気の毒なトリブルが、デスクから転げ落ちる。それを追うように、ベストとブラウスが床に落とされた。U.S.S.ディスカバリーの待機室で、ふたつの影が、ひとつに溶け合った。

　同時刻、U.S.S.シェンジョウ。  
　「……船長、遅いな」  
　うっかりそう呟いてしまったダンビー・コナーの真後ろで、マイケルは、最早何台目になるかも忘れたデータ・パッドを、思い切りへし折った。


End file.
